


Tara de Silva

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ethereal woman from college catches Sigrid's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara de Silva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Treat for FreshBrains. The idea of putting Tauriel/Sigrid in a hippie setting really intrigued me!

The long red hair always singled Tara da Silva out from the crowd. It was longer than any length Sigrid Bowman would ever dare to grow her own hair, but the young woman wore it as a badge of pride, the hair never tangled, always silky smooth, a small section parted and braided back. Around the forehead she wore a bandana, and large earrings of the peace sign hung from ears which, Sigrid always noted with intrigue, were a little pointy at the tip just like the elves in the book Sigrid always carried with her. 

The older student caught her eye on her first day to the college, and every day since Sigrid sought for a sight of her. It became commonplace, a tiny token that helped her to settle down into a comfortable routine in her new environment. 

A month after school began, the young woman took note of Sigrid and smiled in a way that brought butterflies in Sigrid stomach. Her mouther, Sigrid noted when up close, was beautifully formed into a permanent smirk. 

“ _Lord of the Rings_?” Tara said, motioning to the book in Sigrid’s arms. 

Sigrid nodded, embarrassed, and tried to hide it from Tara’s view. 

Tara laughed. “I loved _The Hobbit_ when I was kid. Kili and Fili were my favorites.”

“My mother did too.”

“Is that why she gave you an old-fashioned name? It’s beautiful.”

Sigrid tried to hide her blush. 

“How is that one? You can tell me all about it later at my place.” And giving Sigrid a wink, she added, “I got Abbey Road.”

*

They are just like elves, Sigrid thought. Tara’s brother, whose family had adopted her, refused to answer to any name beside Green Leaf. His blond hair also was long, and his melodic voice mingled well with the hypnotic tune of Jefferson Airplane.

Sigrid herself was not dressed in the same manner as them, but neither thought anything of it. They asked for her to teach them the “Elvish” language in her books, and they repeated the words with such ease she could not believe they were truly human. 

But all doubt left her mind one summer night, as she passed a forest and caught sight of a group dancing. Curiosity getting the best of her, she slipped closer towards the glade for a look. And indeed among them was Tara, her moves slow, ethereal, magical; and she wore nothing by a maxi skirt and beads and feathers in her hair. 

Sigrid smiled, recalling the scene of the dwarves having spotted the elves at a feast in the mysterious forests of Mirkwood. She made to slip away unseen, and to perhaps watch from afar, but then Tara turned and saw her. Wasting no breath, she ran up to Sigrid and grabbed her wrist, and eyes full of starlight peered into hers. 

“Come. Dance with me,” she said. 

Sigrid hesitated, then thought to herself, _this is the closest I will ever get to being among the elves_ , and nodded, following Tara back to the glade.


End file.
